


Joyous Revelations ► Lloyd Garmadon + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lloyd Fights Destiny, The Team's Dynamic Is Hilarious, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: I reach out to him."Come on," I almost whisper. "You don't need to keep fighting it."He doesn't look up. He pulls another petal off the buttercup."It can't be a coincidence," he replies, refusing to take eyes off the yellow petals as they drift quietly into the lake below.I look down at the ripples forming on the lake. I remain silent."It can't be a coincidence..." he repeats quietly. He keeps his grip on the stalks of the flowers clutched in his fist.I reach out hesitantly and run a finger along his whitening knuckles.  I cup my hands around his fist. He looks down at me with a small smile."I don't want to be controlled by Fate anymore," He murmurs."That doesn't mean you have to spend your life running away from it."He turns to face me fully, looking me directly in the eye. I see every fleck of gold in his jade irises."This is our life," he vows. "And we are so much more than Fate's puppets. We control the way we live. Not anyone else, not Fate. Us.""Yeah," I say softly, "Us."





	Joyous Revelations ► Lloyd Garmadon + Reader

_"Perhaps you are the sun and I your flower_   
_For when I meet your eyes_   
_Everything seems brighter..."_

 

* * *

 

 

**JOYOUS REVELATIONS**

**LLOYD GARMADON + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
